


Stood Up

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Hidashi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Related, Ohohoho, at least in this fic, cuteness, gift fic for emmaburritos, hidashi, lame random dude mentioned, welcome to my descent into hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until nearly the half hour mark that Hiro would admit it, he had been duped, he had been blown off by that nice guy aunt Cass had introduced him to three months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

Hiro was expecting his date to arrive any minute.

 

He toyed with the straw of his now empty orange soda, pushing it this way then that, watching as the melting ice cubes stirred with the straw., making that annoying but satisfying clinking sound. His date was only ten minutes late, it was okay, nothing to worry about, Hiro told himself over and over. Though this was the exact reason he didn't have this date planned at his aunts cafe, he didn't want her looking over in concern and worry every minute he was alone. And he REALLY didn't want her to go off in a tangent about being punctual when his date would arrive. Way to kill the mood. Instead he picked a simple, nice and clean diner where no one knew him, where the majority of the customers were regulars or others on dates wanting a cheap place to be together. Oh, and to add to that, a place where the waitress was walking towards him again. Did she suspect he was stood up already?   
  
"Are you ready to order, sir?" She asked, a smile on her lips.   
"Ah, no, not yet. I'm kinda waiting for someone, can you give me a bit longer?"  
"Of course, I'll get a refill of your drink as well."  
"Thanks."  
  
It wasn't until nearly the half hour mark that Hiro would admit it, he had been duped, he had been blown off by that nice guy aunt Cass had introduced him to three months ago. The guy he had thought was his boyfriend, or close to it as they kept meeting up since then. Non-fat latte with cinnamon guy as she called him before introducing them, a smile and hopeful look on her face. He had seemed nice, with a shy smile, an interest in robots though not nearly as great as Hiro's, that was expected of course. He was studying law and had an allergy to peanuts, something Hiro and him had in common.

 

Oh god, did Hiro scare him off last weekend at the park with the long explanation about the pros and cons of the work in replacing humans to work with machines? God, what if that was it. Never get into talks about replacing humans with robots before making it official, he should have known!

 

He was getting looks, the looks of pity and apology, as if they understood how he felt. Hiro couldn't do this, oh god, he couldn't do this and couldn't take the looks. He pushed himself from the table, getting up and ready to pull his hoodie over head and walk back, to tell his aunt he wasn't feeling well all of the sudden and curl up in bed with disappointment. Or at least it was the plan until a guy he had never met, never seen before plopped into the seat across from him, taking Hiro's hand to have him sit back down.

 

"I'm so so sorry that I'm late. There was a road block across my apartment complex and traffic was backed up, I'm so sorry." He commented, tugging gently at Hiro's hand until he sat, confused and shocked. The look in the dark brown eyes screamed 'just go with it, please'. And so he did. The waitress took his drink order and when she left, the guy turned to Hiro.

 

"My names Tadashi and I'm sorry just. . . who ever didn't show up is a dick, so let me make up for it okay?"

 

Somehow, those words had lead into Hiro sitting properly, accepting the offer and letting this Tadashi guy make it up to him. Tadashi was smart, a few years older but nothing insane or creepy, even applying to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, the same place he went himself. He was interested in medical robotics, wanting to help the world and make it better, safer, more so for children who were scared of doctors in hospitals. He wanted to make a name for himself in a positve light and help. Well, help more then he was currently, fixing bad brakes in secret of the cars he worked on and not charging people for it.

 

It was the little things.

 

Tadashi was a fan of the San Fransokyo Ninjas, he lived downtown and worked as a mechanic full time, and by that, whatever hour of the day or night he was needed. Hiro found him different, fun, with a really dorky laugh and amazing smile and as they ate their burgers, stealing fries from each others plates and telling horrible stories and jokes, Hiro found himself smiling more than he had in weeks, if not more than that.

 

Hiro spent a good good five minutes staring down Tadashi after the guy had paid for the check when he went to the bathroom before rolling his eyes, following after the taller man, leaving the diner and walking along the chilly sidewalk in the direction of Lucky Cat Cafe.

 

"Hey."  
  
Tadashi started, nudging Hiro softly for his attention. The cafe at this point was in sight, the cafe being cleaned and closed, a light on where Cass was cleaning and waiting on her only nephew to return home from his date.

 

"I know this was out of the blue, with me crashing your no show date and all, but. . . think you would be interested in doing something with me? Something planned?" His cheeks were pink, crossing along his nose and up to those big ears Hiro had been teasing Tadashi of earlier. Reaching the front door of the cafe, Hiro turned, grasping the front of Tadashi's shirt, ignoring the god awful, old man cardigan he wore and pulled him down the few inches to kiss him with the taste of orange soda on his lips and a quickly growing fondness and affection for this man.

 

"Don't be late this time."


End file.
